DOUKI
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Japan |spouse = |billed = |trainer = Jorge Rivera Ultimo Dragon |debut = December 2008 }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name DOUKI. He his best known for his work in New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), where he was a member of Suzuki-gun. He also appeared for Michinoku Pro Wrestling (MPW) and Kaientai Dojo (K-Dojo), where he was a member of Magatsuki. He was trained by Jorge Rivera and Ultimo Dragon at Toryumon Mexico and made his debut in December 2008, working in the Mexican independent circuit most notably for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) and International Wrestling League (IWL), before returning to Japan in 2015, working for Kaientai Dojo. In Mexico, Douki formed a team named Los Japoneses del Mal with Daisuke Hanaoka as a homage to Los Perros del Mal stable. Professional wrestling career Early Career and Mexico (2008–2015) Hayama was born in Japan, he moved to Naucalpan, Mexico in 2008 at 17 years old to become a professional wrestler. He would be trained by fellow Japanese compatriot Ultimo Dragon and Jorge Rivera in Toryumon Gym, learning the Mexican Lucha Libre style of wrestling. In December, Hayama made his professional wrestling debut under the ring name Tatsuya teaming with Negro Navarro in a winning effort against Mazada and Nosawa. As part of a working relationship between Toryumon Mexico and International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG), working for the promotion until 2018. Hayama also worked extensively in the Mexican independent circuit and International Wrestling League forming a team with Daisuke Hanaoka named Los Japoneses del Mal as a homage to Los Perros del Mal stable. Until 2012, Hayama worked unmasked until adopting a new gimmick named "DOUKI", where he started to use a mask and a facepaint, which he would become known for. In Mexico, sometimes Hayama had to clean toilets to earn a meal on the Mexican independent circuit. Kaientai Dojo (2015–2019) On October 18, 2015, DOUKI made his debut for Kaientai Dojo teaming with Kotaro Yoshino and Ricky Fuji in a losing effort against SFU (Bambi, Kaji Tomato and Shiori Asahi). Following the match, Yuma offered DOUKI to join Magatsuki, as his partner for the upcoming match on November 1 at Korakuen Hall for the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship, which he accepted. On November 1 at Korakuen Hall, DOUKI and Yuma failed to win the WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship. DOUKI would make his last for the promotion on November 14, teaming with Yuma in a losing effort agianst Kaji Tomato and Taka Michinoku. Douki returned to the promotion on September 18, 2017, still recognized as member of Magatsuki, defeating Syrus in a two out of three falls match. He would appear for the promotion until October, taking part of a Captain's Fall match between Magatsuki and RoS, which Magatsuki were feuding with and lost the match. He would later return for two matches in April 2019, which became his last appearance for the promotion. New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2019) Throught the relations with Taka Michinoku and his promotion Kaientai Dojo, DOUKI started to appear in New Japan Pro-Wrestling. On May 10, DOUKI was introduced by Taichi as Suzuki-gun hired him, becoming the newest member of the stable. He would replace his Suzuki-gun stablemate El Desperado in the 2019 Best of the Super Juniors after he suffured a broken jaw. He finished the tournament with a record of one win and seven losses, failling to advance to the finals of the tournament. Afterwards, DOUKI entered in a losing streak, working mostly on the undercard, before leaving the promotion in November, with his profile being removed from NJPW's roster page. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Suplex de La Luna'' (Bridging wheelbarrow Dragon Suplex) *'Signature moves' **Slingshot DDT **Diving senton attack to the outside of the ring *'Nicknames' **''El Japones Del Mal'' (Sapnish for "The Japanese of Evil") Category:Wrestlers Category:K-Dojo Roster Category:NJPW Roster Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Suzuki-gun Category:Magatsuki